


Unnecessary

by IantoPace



Category: Muse, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealous Maris, Jealousy, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU from an unwritten story that is elaborated on in the notes.</p><p>Cers realizes Maris is one to be jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting this after months of not writing.
> 
> This is an AU from a book I plan in which Maris and Cers likely end up a couple, such feelings exist, either way.
> 
> This story is set in a time of scientific advancement, the society focuses on science and fighting warriors. Both are technically of royal status.
> 
> Please do not copy, presuming that this will even be enjoyed, but I welcome others to use the idea of this couple, as I love fandoms and inspiring others and being inspired. I welcome criticism.

Cers’ smile falls when Maris steps away from his side as smoothly as a flowing river. His eyes follow the movement as always, knowing himself rival to many for holding such a creature’s loyalty and love. Said creature now conversed with his like specialists, his own prowess of scientific studies well known among them and proven at many gatherings the pair host. While Maris demonstrates his knowledge with discussion seeming casual from his smiling lips, Cers looks over his slim form, such extreme contrast to his own fighter’s body. He’s long since made peace with his inadequacy in the other’s field as he remains in the practice of coarse warriors.

 

A hand tapping his bicep draws his eyes reluctantly from his conversing lover’s smirk. He greets the man with a smile, easily forced against the displeasure that rises with this particular male.

 

Remec is of the somewhat scientific field, but focused on the philosophical, how new knowledge they gain of the world changes opinions and adds possibilities. Cers would find him fascinating if his sharing method wasn’t that of a prick. Unfortunately, Remec seems to believe his wonderings placed him above most others, though evidently not enough to mean he cannot flirt with them.

 

“I’m glad to see you again,” Remec greets him with a much more enthusiastic smile, looking like a fool to Cers. “A gathering of intellectuals is always nice, too, and such a great host deserves much gratitude.”

 

“There is no need to thank me.” Cers forces his polite smile to remain while turning his body to face Remec in order to pull his arm out of the other’s lingering touch. He lifts his drink to his lips before continuing. “I gladly partake for Maris.” In glancing toward his lover, he finds dark eyes meeting his own, an unrestrained expression of vexation risen while one of the two he was in conversation with continues speaking. Knowing what would likely follow, Cers attempts to disengage from his own conversation.

 

“You’ll have to excuse me, I should see to…” He truly doesn’t bother thinking of how to finish, he was already gradually stepping away. Remec, The Ignorant, follows his backward steps, ending up closer to the larger man. Cers stops, knowing he would need to argue his way out now, and finds an unwelcome hand on his chest.

 

He brings a hand up to pull the revolting appendage away; However, another already grasps it before he can.

 

“Remec,” Maris does not bother with formalities, doesn’t even mask his long-lasted annoyance toward the designated ‘enemy’. “I certainly have seen no sign of you in past weeks, and I’m certain none exists on my record of guests of this evening. And though your favor of making an exhibition of yourself is renowned, you are  _ very _ unwelcome to be so with my consort.”

 

“M-Maris,” Remec huffs out a nervous laugh, indiscrete in attempt to ease Maris’ obvious anger. “I-I only wished to share my own findings-”

 

“Oh, yes, we know well your ability to speak of your mind, but it has ceased necessity.” He paused, briefly wrinkling his brow in fake contemplation. “Apologies, something must  _ be _ before ceasing.” He shares a smug grin with Cers, who had begun worrying about the increased attention to his lover who still holds the intruder’s forearm. “Now, you will leave quietly, and not approach me until you find something of importance, not trivial possibilities so incomplex that every being inclined to science considered them while training.”

 

Remec was already nodding and pulling away, but Maris pulls him closer and leans down to his ear. “And you will not, of course, approach Cers at all unless invited so.”

 

Remec, nodding profusely, hurries out of the room and down the hall. Maris lifts a hand, catching the eye of what can be considered his guards, and flicks his fingers down to hit his palm, met with a nod from the ‘guard’ who exits to the same hallway.

 

Maris smiles upon feeling familiar hands turn him around, remaining so when he finds concern and a raised eyebrow.

 

“What?” is asked with confidence.

 

A glance around them assures Cers that their visitors have entirely returned to their conversations, muddled voices surrounding the two in their pseudo-embrace: Cers’ hands on Maris’ sides and Maris’ long arms wrapped around Cers’ waist, his fingers -abundantly adorned with ring bands- interlaced behind Cers’ back. Their faces were brought inches apart while the majority of their fronts lightly pressed together.

 

“You’ve never responded so fiercely,” Cers answers.

 

“Lack of sleep tends to make one more irritable.”

 

Cers chuckles at the words they both know to be a jesting excuse. “I thought it to correspond with certain behavior from the object of your anger.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps. No need for aggrandizement, I believe we should return to the party.” With the attempt to brush off the instance, Maris moves to return to his previous engagement, stopped by the strengthened grip on his waist.

 

“We may take mind off it for now,” he softly voices. “But I will give it a proper response tonight.”

  
Maris’ breath catches before he responds. “The meeting will end soon, with that in mind.”


End file.
